Werebeast
Werebeasts are beings that are able to switch between a normal form and a bestial form at will. Appearance Werebeasts have three different forms. These forms are their normal form, which is indistinguishable from normal members of their species, their animal form, which is indistinguishable from normal members of the animal species (which can be any animal species known, from mammal, bird, reptile, amphibian, fish, and/or insect), and a transitional form, which is a hybrid of both. These forms are connected to the amygdala, the part of the brain that controls emotions such as fear, aggression, and stress, and thereby can either be triggered at will, or if the werebeast is experiencing strong negative emotions, such as fear or rage. Contrary to popular belief, the presence of a full moon does not necessarily control their transformations, however, therianthropy is connected to the moon in other ways. For one thing, the full moon facilitates the first transformation in a werebeast, whether a werebeast was born (in which case, the first transformation enters around puberty) or converted (in which case, the first transformation activates at the apex of the full moon that takes place after the being was bitten). Also, the waxing and waning of the moon does enhance the werebeast's powers somewhat, however, not enough that it isn't controllable. Another way is that, when a werebeast first transforms, the full moon of that month influences their powers and form. The full list of moons and their effects can be found here. Behavior Werebeasts usually can assimilate into society without a problem. They may have some animalistic tendencies depending on what subspecies they are, but they can usually suppress them enough to not have any problems. Powers Most werebeast powers differ depending on what subspecies they are, however, they do have a couple powers in common. *'Animal morphing:' Werebeasts are able to transform into whatever animal their respective subspecies is, and into a transitional form which combines both aspects of themselves. *'Conversion:' Werebeasts are able to transform others into werebeasts by infecting them, usually with a bite, scratch, peck, etc, but the werebeast "curse" can also be passed down to the next generation. If infected, one will not turn immediately, but the "curse" will lay dormant until the apex of the next full moon. It is then, and only then, that the being will become a full-fledged werebeast. Until then, the person will have various mannerisms of the specific animal that the respective werebeast bite, scratch, etc, infected them, and, if the right potion is brewed, then the werebeast can be cured. However, if the cure isn't administered in time, then the werebeast conversion is complete, and they will be beyond any power to help. *'Animal communication:' Werebeasts are able to communicate with their respective species and the animals that they are based around (e.g. werewolves communicating with wolves, werefrogs with frogs, wereturtles with turtles, etc.) Weaknesses Most werebeast weaknesses depend on what their specific subspecies is, however, there are a few weaknesses that all werebeasts share. *'Silver:' Werebeasts cannot stand silver, and touching silver burns them. However, silver is the only metal that can truly destroy a werebeast. Any other metal, such as steel or iron, will only maim or wound, but will not kill. *'Wolfsbane:' Werebeasts are repelled by wolfsbane, and cannot stand the smell of it. *'Running water:' Running water acts as a barrier to werebeasts, as they cannot cross it without external help. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Monster